Harris and Oliver
by alishea
Summary: Professional murderers, Harris and Oliver, aim to rid everyone in the city who may be infected or have a bad nature - but when the last person alive is someone they know, will they have the guts to continue their work? ONESHOT but possible sequel


**ONESHOT - I might do a sequel, depending on what you guys think so let me know what u think in the reviews xx**

He peered around the damp, crumbling corner of the derelict building, sniper rifle in hand. He held down the button on his walkie talkie and spoke quietly into it, "This is Oliver to Harris, do you read?"

The walkie talkie crackled back a response, "Harris here. Where are you man?"

Oliver paced around his position, moving his gun around him as protection, trying to find a recognisable place for Harris to meet him – "Get the... luggage..." He laughed then, a creepy, evil laugh and looked out the broken window frame. "I'm by a large clock tower, can you see it?"

Harris nodded from his location and replied, "I'm up in an abandoned apartment, windows are smashed, glass is everywhere... I can see it, I'll get the luggage on the way, I'll use the gas this time. Over."

He didn't need a reply from Oliver, he turned off the walkie talkie and gathered his backpack, gun, gas and gloves. He stepped on the broken glass on his way out of the room and plodded down the stairs which had no carpet left on them, he slammed the door once he'd reached the bottom and admired the view of the abandoned, lonely streets which had previously had screaming people, children and animals running from the same problem.

A teenage girl with pink earphones in and black Gucci diamante sun glasses on walked with her back to Harris. Her dress was knee length and her military boots were stained with mud and dirt – a perfect victim; she looked worn out, exhausted, tired...

His heartbeat was all he could hear as he speed walked after the girl, his gas mask in hand and gloves on. This was his 14th time collecting, 'luggage' but he was still as nervous as ever. The girl could see his position in her music device's reflective screen, she slipped a hand into her hoodie pocket and felt for her pepper spray – she quickly spun around and sprayed it directly in Harris' face and he screamed in both shock and pain.

She bent down to his wiggling body on the ground and pulled him away from the roadside so he wouldn't get run over, even though he was trying to kill her most likely, she still wouldn't want him to get squashed in front of her eyes. The girl looked around for something to help him but she knew that was the point of pepper spray, there's no instant cure to being sprayed with it.

Eventually the burning had calmed down but left his eyeballs red and bloodshot. She smiled a guilty smile and helped him up, only for his to then position the girl into a headlock, with her kicking and screaming, "GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She looked at him for a split second and went wide eyed.

"An- Andre?"

He placed the gas mask over her face until she fell limp and unconscious...

The two bulky, hench men stood around the girl that was sprawled on a table in the centre of a dimly lit room that smelt of vermin and sewers. There was a tangy taste of dust and blood in the air, most likely from their previous victims – the girl could hear them speaking to one another, but couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

The tallest and skinniest took her cheek in his hand and flipped her head so he could see her face, then his evil smirk turned into a concentrated shocked expression.

"Harris..."

His accomplice looked at him from his position and followed where his finger was pointing to, a small cat tattoo on her neck.

"Cat?"

She couldn't reply, even if it was her. Her whole body was still and slightly pale from the gas Harris had given her – although after being so long with onlyt he two of them in the city, Oliver was becoming restless, he didn't like change, and what if she was infected?

He looked at Harris, "Kill her."

"But we know her!"

"KILL. HER."

Harris pointed the gun at the shaking girl and pulled the trigger once it reached her head...

**END**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to please review, it doesn't take that long to do so! xx**


End file.
